


昨日之花Bouquet D'antan

by SississiS



Category: Real Person Fiction, 五黑框, 冒学
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: IF：trader！江南
Relationships: 江南/今何在
Kudos: 1





	昨日之花Bouquet D'antan

**Author's Note:**

> 逻辑死亡警告
> 
> 框框心理学警告

杨治少年杀人放火的心，青年时纵横捭阖的梦都提着缀满施华洛世奇水晶的裙摆步入现实：纽约的阳光与空气拥抱他的身躯，曼哈顿的云彩投下轻软的光影，袖扣领带襟花口袋巾三件套精致优雅。

他真的去了华尔街并在期权期货的繁杂交易里穿梭自如，就像他在学校的游泳池里一口气游三千米洒洒水。

但是他的吕归尘姬野羽然，他的赢无翳息衍白毅。

他梦中的王朝和江山。

——————————————————————————————————————————

杨治总是在想，坐在渡轮上想，经手棉花期货时想，看到第九城市股票起起跌跌的时候思潮汹涌浩浩荡荡天上来。他不能不去想，那些男人毫无商业经验万一被人骗了怎么办，其中还有个永远十八的猴子总是少年心气晶莹剔透 …… 而今不仅如此，他一个月前就知道今何在要来纽约但现在还犹豫接机的时候该举什么牌子，猴子曾雨今何在？等着去机场的计程车他头昏脑胀，像是有人在烧得厉害的 CPU 上倒了一杯醒好的法国进口 82 年波尔多，电子元件冰冷金属意味与浓烈微涩的醇厚单宁纠缠不清。

最后他选择了白卡纸用金红色色写大大的 Jeremy Zeng 举过头顶 —— 后来被证明没必要，因为今何在拖着小小的行李箱跑到他面前跳起来去够纸板时说：“土豆！我早看见你的阿玛尼啦！”

“啊，迫不得已，停刊了嘛。”

轻轻巧巧一句话随着今何在的行李箱传到杨治手上。

他愣了一下，手指不自觉捏紧了杆柄。

为什么你要这么轻松地放下呢？

为什么你能这么轻松地放下呢？

——————————————————————————————————————————

“曼哈顿的人都是疯了的么 …… 耗资千万美元打造跨越东西海岸的光纤只为 0.13s 的数据传输延迟。” *

今何在听罢了竟然低下眉眼，清秀面容晕开一点清浅笑意，唇角露出小虎牙：“其实当时杂志做访谈 …… 问最疯狂的时候做过什么？”

杨治捏着星巴克限定瓷杯的指节用力得泛白，软软的水雾摸花了澄澈的水晶镜片，眼前弥漫着涌上心头的苦涩咖啡香气。指尖感到汹涌而来的、滚烫的热度，所以他觉得自己隐隐触碰到了今何在即将出口的话语。

交易员本可以开口叫停，他畏惧着这个答案却又无比期盼。

“想用一生去换。”

他的眼睛晶亮晶亮，闪着梦想的光辉。

猝不及防，一揩平叠放得整整齐齐，和泡沫一样彩光流丽的糖纸飘满杨治的思绪。每一张糖纸都对应一种甜蜜酸香的美梦，杨治拥有它们，好像是他的舌尖上化开了春天里的十八个瞬间一样。

杨治想，为什么要让我看见糖纸呢 —— 那些美丽的糖纸流淌着镭射幻彩，粉金绿紫浮光流变华丽非凡。尽管这些塑料制品不可避免地暗示着廉价与俚俗而事实也的确如此，可是它们太容易让人联想到曾经存在过的，曾经被糖纸确确实实包裹的滋味酸甜、晶莹剔透若琉璃的糖果了。

现在只剩下糖纸留在他手里眨眼睛，但因为当年大手一挥不要这些糖要去墙街和美式黑咖啡双宿双飞而最终得偿所愿的是他本人，于是竟连一点追悔莫及的资格也不复存在。

华尔街是不会懂的。每每思及此处杨治颇有自得之意。他们懂什么，这可是天神联手打造的东方幻想世界，是天空里的第一滴水，是与资本截然不同的滔天巨浪。

他听见叮叮当当的声音，于是从漫无边际的神游中返回现实，抬眼望向对面。

杨治还不知道许多年后他会一直一直的回忆这个场景，即使一年后他在租金一万一月的北京写字楼里发着双重意义上的混账邮件，即使十年后他在上海堡垒的首映式上说希望大家过得都好。

“读者编辑作者都要我带给你 …… ”今何在放下搅咖啡的小勺，从背后拿出了一束花，是略微萎顿的粉紫色康乃馨。

“呃，梦醒花犹存。”

清秀少年又露出了腼腆的笑容，说着低下了头，有些不好意思。

难以言表的沉默后杨治听见自己说，铁甲依然在。

——————————————————————————————————————————

他送完今何在去酒店后赶忙回家把康乃馨养在月光和清水里，于是那些花吸足了水分又抬起笑盈盈的眼睛，好比签售会上少年少女抱着头版头印的旧书要签名。江南可是此中营业高手，他总是尽力满足嚎着“我身无形”“星辰在上”的读者 —— 更多的时候他们说铁甲依然在然后右手作掌劈立在左手腕上，左手大拇指的金属扳指昂起头 —— 这个纸面上依仗精美文字加成看起来不错的手势其实蛮傻。杨治修剪翠绿花枝，用打火机挨个灼烧断口使其略微碳化。

“其实我没开过签售会啊，都是看论坛里那几只老妖的贴图。”合法暂停营业的交易员一边咕哝，把康乃馨整理成了一个花球后抱着花瓶左右为难不知道放在卧室或者客厅。

那个短暂踌躇的瞬间他又回到了二十五岁，年少的幻梦绽放在怀中，今夜的多情相思月亮透过玻璃照在鹧鸪背后，光辉流淌满地 —— 他重新张开明月祝福的双翼，即将在黑甜的美梦中翱翔于齐格林的七夕天穹。

——————————————————————————————————————————

第二日清晨，恢复营业的交易员抽出一枝瓶花别在西装领的扣眼里。通勤途中路过玻璃幕墙时他匆匆望了一眼，粉紫色的花朵在艳俗与冷淡之间的钢索上游走有余但摇摇欲坠。

不得不说，夏季结束之时真适合这样一抹颜色。

处理完最后一笔交易已是黄昏，杨治抬起头，空荡的大厅里飞散的文件合同纷纷扬扬落下，恍惚是宁州万千羽人少女的白衣舞袖飘摇旋举。

他伸手拂去了发间的纸片，就像那个叫商博良的男人拂去发间殇州的雪。

他突然感觉有些冷，于是紧了紧身上的西装。

这一年是 2008 。

**Author's Note:**

> *：据说是这样，作者很久以前听到也没太考证，就当都市传闻听吧。


End file.
